ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 14
Overview Android 14 (人造人間14号, Jinzōningen Jū Yon) makes his debut (and only appearance) in the 1992 film Super Android 13!. Dr. Gero's fourteenth creation, Android 14 was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Android 17 asserts during the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen androids he designed, however this disturbs the canonicity of both the mainstream series (as Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout both Z'' and ''Dragon Ball GT) and Super Android 13!, which features androids 13, 14 and 15 as its lead villains and provides an original explanation that Dr. Gero left an underground supercomputer to finish the models 13 through 15 posthumously). Biography Android 14 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 15. The two set out for Orange Star City where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 14 and 15 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer later than androids 14 and 15. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 14 and 15, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. Ultimately, Android 14 is destroyed by Trunks following Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan by slicing him in half with his sword, in sync with the destruction of Android 15 by a Super Saiyan Vegeta, however even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 14 and 15, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Appearance and Personality Android 14 takes the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, has brown eyes instead of blue. In the original Japanese version of Super Android 13!, Android 14 is almost completely silent, the only exception being his uttering the words "Son Goku,". In the Funimation dub of the film, Android 14 was given a handful of additional lines, such as when he stops Trunks' sword attack and remarks, "Little boys shouldn't play with knives." Video Games Android 14 appeared for the first time ever as a playable character in a video game in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Special abilities *'3D Scan Mode-' A mode that allows advanced scanning of an enemy. *'Android Charge 14-' used on Future Trunks. It is Android 14's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Squall-' used by Android 14 and Android 15 against Future Trunks. *'Flight-' the ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Ki Blast'- the most basic form of energy attack used by androids. *'Murder Ball-' a Full Power Energy Ball. One of Android 14 super attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Blade-like Energy Wave-' used by Android 14 to slice a police car at the beginning of Super Android 13!. *'Pump Up' *'Wild Sense' Voice actors *Japanese dub: Hisao Egawa *FUNimation dub: Chris Rager Trivia *Interestingly, even though Android 13, 14, and 15 were not featured in the Manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept. Category:Android Category:Evil Category:Page added by Android1700 Category:Needs Pictures Category:Red Ribbon Army Member Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon ball z